ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sarameya
Notes Very recommended to use dispel on Magma Hoplon. I though that couldn't be dispelled, at least not according to the normal cerebus mob abilities? Is this one different?--Tarundi 17:57, 29 June 2008 (UTC) The Blaze Spikes effect can be dispelled, but the Stoneskin effect cannot.--Tsukinomahou 05:38, 15 September 2008 (UTC) In fact the spikes effect NEEDS to be dispelled or he will regen at 1% per tick rateJhromada 10:21, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Slow Resist Slow and Elegy 100%. Ok. Anyone knows if Sarameya attacks at the same speed that Cerberus? faster? slower? TP Burning Sarameya can be TP burned by strong DD heavy LS. It is done in a way similiar to TP burning a Kirin. Below is a breakdown in the steps that should be followed: :*1) 3 Bards are required, 3 WHMs are recommended, 1 Dia 3 merited RDM, and 15 DDs. The strongest DDs your LS have to offer. DDs that only have gear from the AH will likely not be sufficient for TP burning a Sarameya. HNM/Sea/Sky gear is recommended. :*2) Each Bard take a type of song: 1 Bard for Marches, 1 Bard for Minuets, 1 Bard for Madrigals. :*3) Begin with an alliance of 5 DDs in each party, and 1 BRD. 1 DD can be replaced by a COR. :*4) Do a dry run of the BRD swap rotation after rotations have been defined... It's likely 1 BRD or pt leader wasn't paying attention. Prior to starting the real run, move the WHMs into each party to use Protectra/Shellra 5. :*5) Rotate BRDs between the three parties. Have BRDs use Troubadour on the first party they buff to assure that the buffs will last for the duration of the battle. During this time, have the WHMs and RDMs start placing Haste on each melee. :*6) After every party has 6 songs active, drop the BRDs, and place the 2 WHMs and RDM in their pts. :*7) IT IS ABSOLUTELY VITAL THAT EACH WHM USES BARFIRA ON THEIR PT. :*8) Pop Sarmeya. Use Dia 3, Angon, Feint ASAP. :*9) 2Hr as needed/desired. Or allocate 2hrs amung however many pops you have. : The choices are yours and yours alone! : Contact Miraun on the wiki forums for more information. Finale I can confirm that he is NOT immune to Finale, I landed it about 85% of the time (didn't start the parse right away). I can post screen shots if needed.--Drhatchet 21:55, June 6, 2010 (UTC) 90+ Testimonials This ZNM is easily soloed by 99NIN/49DNC iLVL 119 using Trust npcs for support. Redenius- Valefor 2-21-15 2x99BST (/NIN and /DNC, both used Gooey Gerard). 1x99BLM/RDM. We popped two. Both were easy as long as we kept the pets alive. The BLM kept using dispel as much as possible and buffing or nuking as needed/able. On the second pop, the Gerards died about the same time, and the poor BLM got it good. Once he died, we just got the monster back on the pets and finished out the fight. Took about 10 minutes per fight. Cumaea 03:06, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Duo - THF/NIN99(Mandau) WHM/RDM99, sub /NIN is very useless, next time i just go with /WAR, he was dying so fast it was like all the time in Chainspell mode, i stop'd melee attacks at 27% waiting on Bully and for it to stop Chainspell then i zerged to death. No one of all his attacks were an issue. GoH was doing 430ish dmg and Firaga III 390ish with 133 Fire resist, with 1513hp on THF i didnt feel at anytime in danger. Very easy fight after all. Silence Completely resisted silence with Ele seal and saboteur + capped enf mag skill up. Just thought I'd share since its not in the notes on the info page. Latravant (talk) 16:31, August 2, 2013 (UTC)